


Unleashing Pandora's Box

by Nikia_Sarang



Category: The Covenant (2006), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, forcible confinement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikia_Sarang/pseuds/Nikia_Sarang
Summary: A powerful woman who has kept her abilities dormant becomes a captive to a regime that wants to use her as a weapon to gain world domination.
Kudos: 5





	Unleashing Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

> This dream is a crossover of several recurring nightmares I've had for years. I'm not sure why I keep having these dreams but they're disconcerting and I figure the best way to get it out of my system is to write it out. 
> 
> **Trigger warnings: non-consent, being kidnapped/held hostage, implied forced breeding**
> 
> **Do not read this if you are easily triggered by the thought of being dominated/controlled/or forced to be a captive to someone else's will.**

You don’t know how they found you. You stayed off the grid and remained inconspicuous wherever you lived but they tracked you down and since your powers were dormant and hidden away you couldn’t fight them or escape. They had one goal only and that was to use you to create supernatural offspring which they would use as weapons to make them the only substantial governing authority in their quest for world domination. When they cornered you they used an invisible gas which acted like a sleep serum. Someone caught you as you lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

When you regain consciousness you’re naked and lying on a bed. Fear grips you as you think that you’ve been violated while you were unconscious but you find out that isn’t the case. You look around the room that you’re in. The view from the window gives you the impression that this place is situated in a very remote place. You sit up and feel very self-conscious of your nudity. You’re about to cover up when you hear a firm female voice boom from a speaker in the room.

“Keep her legs spread open.” You feel yourself pushed back down and your legs spread.

“No!” You say loudly and suddenly they clear out of the room as someone walks inside.

You immediately drape a sheet around you, shivering in fear, at who is coming into the room. The moment you see his face some of your fear leaves. He is a doctor and he wants to examine you to make sure you’re in perfect health. The real reason he’s there though is to make sure you can breed without obstructions but he’s unusually kind and very empathetic as he talks to you.

He’s not forceful and he’s not a predator; you can tell that immediately. He asks you if you’re comfortable and about the accommodations you’re in. You start to calm down but you know in your heart that your life is basically over. They found out about your powers and they will never let you go now. Never.

_**Months later…** _

While you may be a prisoner to this mighty regime you are their prized possession and they take very good care of you. They want you to be healthy and somewhat happy. You have some freedom to roam around but you can’t run away from them because you have a tracking device implanted in you and any type of escape is futile. Therefore you live with it. You succumb to the reality that your life will never be the same but as long as you tow the line they will treat you well. You’re a pet but you’re a pampered pet.

After studying you at great length... it becomes apparent to them that there are only certain individuals that they want you to breed with. At first you’re unaware of their plans but when they bring you to a private conference that is broadcast in such a way that only the supernaturally gifted could hear it—you find out the terrifying truth. You’re seated high up in the auditorium when you hear those two dreadful names: Kai Parker and Chase Collins. It’s an invitation to them beckoning them to join their cause and they would be rewarded with something they’ve wanted for years but has eluded them: **you**.

Your eyes bulge and you start to shiver as you realize they just opened Pandora’s Box by summoning those two. They do not realize the hell they will unleash by getting those two involved. You stand up, cover your mouth with your hand in fear, and then shake your head.

“No, not Kai Parker… not Chase Collins…”

You immediately begin to walk down the stairs to leave the auditorium. You’re in a panic. At different times in your life you had a relationship with both of them not realizing who they truly were or what their lineage was.

Kai Parker was endued with immeasurable abilities through his family witch lineage in the Gemini Coven. He was a fearsome opponent who was often underestimated and always successful in getting what he wanted. His demeanor was usually calm and sarcastic but when he got angry it was like hell’s fury rained down on you.

When he met you he knew you were different and you gave off an aura that immediately drew you to him. He wanted you and nobody else. He successfully wooed you but when you found out the truth about him and witnessed his dark side you made attempts to leave. It was hard though because he was utterly charming and in his own twisted way he loved you. It was like living with a sociopath though because he may have shown his good side to you but most of the time he didn’t show it to anyone else. You eventually used your powers to escape and kept yourself hidden from him… until now… until this conference when they called him out so that he could have you.

If it wasn’t bad enough that they summoned Kai… summoning Chase was like summoning the devil. He was a warlock from a banished bloodline in the Ipswich community. His power was also immeasurable but unlike Kai… Chase was never underestimated. Everyone knew how dangerous and powerful he was. His reputation preceded him and instilled fear in the hearts of those who knew him or knew of him. He was the one you didn’t screw over or betray. If he wanted something… you gave it to him without delay or you would meet an intolerable, torturous, fate.

The day he met you he felt your power lying within and it was intoxicating to him. It was unlike anything he felt and though he knew he couldn’t drain your powers for his own use he wanted you for himself so that he could use you to his advantage. However… he didn’t plan to develop feelings for you and that unsettled him. He didn’t like caring for anyone else but he did and it became an all-consuming desire to have you to himself. Your powers gave off a supernatural aroma that enticed everyone in your path and it was addictive. He wouldn’t be put off by your refusals. He was tenacious and over time he wore you down by using spells to trick you into falling for him. When the spells wore off and you had succumbed to his charm the real Chase came out but it was too late by then. You were in too deep and had no hope in getting out. Your only recourse was to tap into those abilities of yours, which you kept hidden and dormant, in order to escape. You had no choice. So you used them and fled, disappearing without a trace. He had no hopes in finding you… until now.

You hid your powers and let them remain dormant in order to protect mankind from the fury that could be unleashed. You didn’t want anyone to become casualties in the fallout if the true measure of your abilities were unleashed. Unfortunately in hiding your powers you couldn’t adequately protect yourself from those who were determined to use you as a weapon which is how you ended up in the mess you were now in.

You quickly exited the auditorium because you knew it wouldn’t be long before Chase and Kai would show up and you didn’t want to run into them. The building was vast though and you were unfamiliar with its varied sections or corridors. You quickly wandered down the halls, searching for an exit, but you stopped in your tracks when you saw a group of guys at the back of the building. Shit. You had a bad feeling about this. That’s when you spotted him; he turned around and you got a clear view of Kai’s face.

You immediately fled and ran down the corridors in search of a hiding place. You ran into a large women’s washroom but just as you turned the corner in the large room he came in from the other entrance and got into your path.

“You are so predictable.” He grinned.

You shivered as he put his arms around you and held you in place. You looked into his eyes and he looked you over and then sighed in satisfaction. He had been searching for you ever since you left and he was glad to have you in his arms again. You couldn’t move, you froze in place, and you shivered in fear. You expected his retaliation but he reminded you that your relationship was real and meant something to both of you. He eased your mind and had no plans to hurt you but he was glad to find you again. You were his and this time he wasn’t letting you go.

He took you by the wrist and pulled you out of the bathroom, down the hall of the corridor and around the corner to an open area that had a cafeteria with seating. You froze in place when you saw up ahead that Chase and his cronies were standing there

“Omigod.” You gasped.

While they were probably equal in power Kai was by far the lesser of two evils when it came to how they treated you. You cowered in fear the moment you saw Chase and Kai’s brow furrowed when he noticed this. When Chase spotted you an evil smirk appeared on his face but he sat down at one of the tables, along with his group, holding a tray of food. He began to eat quietly while some of the members of his group began ogling you and making you feeling uncomfortable. Kai had enough of this. He walked over, followed by his own group, and sat down near Chase. He was about to say something but you immediately stood up and walked over to Chase’s table. You knew his power and you knew his temper. You figured if he was going to retaliate you might as well just let him do it right then. You stood by his table as he ate. He looked you over quickly and then smirked but didn’t say a thing.

“Okay Chase look… if you want to kill me you might as well just do it right now.” You say.

Kai’s brow furrows at your comment and he realizes this is not going to be a cakewalk. He stands up the exact moment that Chase stands up.

Chase looks you over with a nefarious expression and a smirk—those ice blue eyes of his boring into yours.

“Oh, I don’t plan to kill you, _Nikki_.” He says in a deep voice with a grin. No, he’ll do much worse than that.

He drops ancient, valuable, coins on the cafeteria table to pay for his meal. Some of them fall to the floor and your eyes look down to them but then quickly flit back up at Chase as he moves closer to you. He’s looking over you hungrily and at that point Kai makes his way over to you.

The regime didn’t know what they unleashed when they summoned these two supernatural powerhouses to claim you but the imminent showdown would change the face of everything we ever knew.


End file.
